The Beginning and End of Everything
by helloshelby
Summary: She believes she doesn't need saving, she isn't a damsel in distress. Rose Weasley is her own hero. But she slowly realizes she only feels at one with herself when she is with him. He isn't the perfect guy and isn't looking to be. They start out as friends but slowly realize they both realize they mean more to each other than they are willing to let on.
1. Chapter One

"Rose, get a move on. I don't want to be waiting all day because you are daydreaming about this famous Quidditch player or another. I need you focused during practice." Declaimed Albus as he grabbed his broom and marched out of the changing rooms.

"Oh, yes because I am the one who needs to focus after almost getting knocked off your broom by a Bludger last practice. And why because you were thinking about Lena Ross." Rose murmured to herself.

"You know Rosie talking to yourself is never a good sign, especially when it is about your own cousin."

"Oh shove off, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for you today. Just get your bum on your broom and focus on yourself." Rose stated.

"Not in the mood for me? Oh how that hurt Rosie, how you could utter such a thing to someone who has been your friend since you started at this school." Scorpius said with a fake look of hurt on his face, he picked up his broom as they heard Albus bellow for them to get outside that second. Scorpius looked up smirking at her and as he swaggered pass her whispered "And everyone knows you are always in the mood for me."

Rose just about hit him over the head with her broom but he was too quick. Scorpius Malfoy had a tendency to think all girls wanted him, according to her mother Scorpius had gotten that trait from his father, Draco, and probably even his grand-père, Lucius. Rose, unlike some of her classmates, didn't think that Malfoy was Merlin's gift to witches. She had known him for too long and seen too many sides to him to feel that way. Scorpius knew this but said those things to get under her skin and get others talking. You would not believe how many guys didn't ask her out because either they thought she was Malfoy's girl or her cousins wouldn't like them wanting her.

The cold air whipped her hair around as she stepped outside onto the pitch, she was ready to play and work through some tension. She wished right now that she could be a Beater, that way she think of all the things she was stressed about and act like they were the Bludger and hit them away as far as she could. Unfortunately, her plan wouldn't work out because Rose was a Chaser and the ball she needed to worry about was the Quaffle. Along with herself as a Chaser, there was Malfoy and Marco Zabini. Then as for the positions of Beater, there was Elliot Goyle and Graham Flint. Lucas Nott had the Keeper's spot and rounding out the team was their captain and the pain in her back side, her cousin Albus Potter. Albus, of course, was a Seeker like his father before him and was quite spectacular at finding the Snitch. He once won the match for them only minutes into the game.

As Rose mounted her broom and rose into the air, slowly she started to relax. She had no problems that threaten to shatter her world as she knew it. But still, Rose was a worrier by nature and a perfectionist. Although, she wasn't sure if she could call herself a perfectionist because that implied at some point she had achieved perfection. Rose viewed herself more as a disappointionist who constantly tries and fails to reach perfection. As much as she wanted to be accept by others for the person she was, she felt as though that would never happen. So the alternative was being perfect, except perfection is different in everyone's eyes. One of her current worries is not making her parents happy, more so her father. Rose's mother, Hermione, was a more accepting and understanding person than her father, Ron, who could be rather closed minded and judgment at times.

Rose fell into form with Malfoy and Zabini, they started as always just passing the Quaffle to one another and flying at different heights. They had to repeat this seemly simple task because once in a game Zabini drop the Quaffle and Albus had never forgot it. Now since Rose wasn't of a simple mind, she tended to multitask her thoughts, so as she was thinking of her parents, she started to wonder about how it worked out that she was a clumsy mess on her feet but on a broomstick she could be quite agile.

As she tried getting Quaffle pass Nott, she could hear Albus yelling about she needed to weave more to the left because that was the unblocked hoop. She whipped her head around to look at him, her face redden with anger.

"Potter, if you think you can play this position better then let's see it. But till that day you look the Snitch and leave the Quaffle to me."

Rose really loved her cousin but she was tense. She had a ton on her mind and needed Quidditch as an escape. She never liked to brag about herself but she had scored the most points of any of Slytherin chasers, although Scorpius did have a close second. They were going to be facing Hufflepuff in a few days and they were not the most aggressive players so beating them wasn't a concern of hers.

As the sky began to darken Albus called everyone down to the ground and gave one of his days until the match talks. "Do not do anything stupid and get yourself into trouble." and "Don't get yourself hurt in anyway." both of these statements made Rose giggle because if anyone would do one of those things, it would be the boy who just said them.

Rose walked quickly into the changing rooms and into the stalls for the loo, she only changed her clothes in here. She had never and would never shower in this place, she was the only girl on the team. And see didn't want to see any of the guys naked and more so she didn't want them seeing her.

Thoughts of the papers and projects she had due circled around in her head. She wished, for about the tenth time that day, that she could turn off her thoughts for a bit. Many people at Hogwarts did just that by drinking and Rose had made her own decision when she was younger that she was not going to drink and make an arse of herself. She found her own special way of dealing with this feeling and it happen to need someone else. Her person of choice though had been very busy during the night though with some slag or another. Not that she was jealous, every girl Malfoy touched just veil.

Malfoy had a brilliant plan in first year to go into the Forbidden Forest and Rose decided to go because her parents were already upset or disappointed with her for being sorted in Slytherin. So Scorpius, she and a few other Slytherins went into the forest around midnight. That was the first time in her life she felt totally at peace. Rose walked off and found a little spot where the moonlight shone down, she just laid there and stared at the stars. Being all alone was something Rose hardly ever got to be. Though just as she had thought that Scorpius came and laid with her, surprisingly she liked sharing that moment with him. Since then they had always been quite close, so close even that last summer when her father became too much to bear, she stayed with the Malfoys.

Quickly Rose snatched up her bag and shoved her Quidditch uniform away. She left the changing rooms wondering if she could convince Malfoy to go with her into the forest tonight. That or she would have to take someone else, but the choices were limited. Most people hated going near the forest at all and those who might go were the ones who would want to talk the entire bloody time. One thing Rose has always liked about Scorpius is that like her, he wanted time to just be. To just be here, not worrying, wondering, thinking and especially not talking, just to enjoy a moment to one's self where nothing else seemed to matter.

Rose crossed the grounds as quickly as she could, she thought that she could go see Hagrid but decided that she needed to at least finish her Potions essay tonight and work on the Muggle Studies one as well. She approached the castle and suddenly felt herself getting picked up by two large hands. This wasn't hard, Rose was a small girl and people tended to like to treat as if she was a doll. The hands lifted her high enough and before she knew it, she was over the shoulder of the owner of the hands. Who so happen to be just the person she had wanted to see. She just didn't want to be seeing his backside.

Giving him a smack on the bum, Rose started to try to persuade Malfoy to take a night off shagging girls and accompany his dear friend into the forest. "You really could learn to greet me like normal friends do each other."

"Oh Rose, when will you learn we aren't like normal friends now are we? Plus, it's so much more enjoyable for me to see you struggle when things like this happen." Scorpius says as Rose is wiggling to get free.

"Listen up Mister, I need you to do something for me and since we aren't like normal friends then you should have no problem agreeing." Rose said in a voice she hoped would be commanding but being upside down near the bum of the person you are trying to command doesn't always work.

"See Rosie, I was right telling you are a damsel in distress, always needing something. What is it this time?"

Rose huffed before starting on what she hoped was a good argument of why he should come with her into the forest but how she did not need him. Which wasn't really true, Scorpius was kind of Rose's best friend. Not that either one would admit to the fact, he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley. They weren't suppose to get along but they did. When Rose needed somewhere to stay during the summer, the first place she thought of was Malfoy's house. She knew her parents wouldn't think to look there first thinking she would be at some family members' house. She learned from that when she was younger, family would turn her over but some of her friends' parents would let her stay. Plus, she really liked Malfoy Manor for many reasons. Scorpius parents weren't home all that often and Rose actually really liked Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. She loved the house as well with all the history and interesting books.

By the end of the argument, Scorpius agreed to take her but she was helping him with homework which she did all the time anyways but who cares. Unlike her mother, Rose didn't really mind helping people with their homework because normally she gained something from it. Also she got dropped by Malfoy, she stated it was rude and could have broken her neck. Malfoy laughed and said that would have only been a problem if she was a Muggle.

"What were you going to be doing tonight if I hadn't swayed you into breaking school rules?" Rose asked curious to who Malfoy's latest pursuit was.

"Who I would have been doing is none of your business. You know I don't like making you jealous, sweetheart." Malfoy commented, anyone would could see right now would see Malfoy's head was about three times too big.

"Oh, you bloody wanker. Get off it. Honestly, I was just curious." Remarked Rose.

"Oh, just curious because you aren't doing any shagging of your own? And don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about because you are the untouchable Hogwarts virgin, just like your mother before you. And it will stay that way, thanks to your brother and cousins." He insinuated raising his eyebrows at her as he spoke.

"What are you talking about? People do not think of me as untouchable or the Hogwarts virgin! And what are my brother and cousins telling people?" exclaimed Rose

"Yes, they do call you that, Princess. And they tell people if they touch you, they will be dying a rather slow painfully death."

"And boys believe that rubbish?" Rose inquired.

"Obviously, who have you dated for an extended period of time?" Malfoy asked.

"I hate my family!"


	2. Chapter Two

Approaching the Great Hall Rose could hear the voices rising higher as Malfoy and she walked closer. It reminded her so of the first day she was at Hogwarts, when she first walked in the castle every sound seemed muffled and she could only take in the sight of the huge staircase and the stretching stone walls. When she finally accepted the beauty of her school then it hit her just how loud it was. Everyone talking, whispering more so because no one wanted others that didn't know to hear how nervous they were. Rose, on the other hand, was speechless. They were all led into a small room to wait to be sorted. Where Rose now heard all sounds from the Great Hall with older students waiting inside to see the first years be sorted.

All the first years were put into a line and escorted into the Great Hall. Rose's eyes darted everywhere taking in all the students faces looking up at her, the ceiling that looked as the night sky had when she was outside, and the long table with all the teachers. She calmed down a bit when she saw Professor Longbottom, who had been a friend of her family's for years since her parents went to school with him. Headmistress McGonagall put down the stool and placed down an old wizard's hat, it sang Rose couldn't tell you what the song sang because she was trying hard not to faint at this moment. Rose knew she had a long way to go to be called, W being at the tail end. Seeing her cousins at the Gryfinndor table made her feel better and worse, better to see them and feel reassured everything would be fine, this isn't hard. But it made her feel worse because if she didn't too sit that table, things would different in her family.

As more got called and sorted it soon came closer to the time of Albus going up but first there was Scorpius Malfoy, who her dad had warned her about before getting onto the train. Before the Headmistress even got the hat on his well groomed hair it called out Slytherin and the table to the far left cheered. Soon it was time for Albus the hat took longer with him and by the time it made up its mind everyone was quite confused. When the hat said Slytherin you could see the look on everyone's faces not thinking it could be right. Harry Potter's son in Slytherin? How could it be? Her cousin Dominique who was standing right in front her whipped around and said "I want to go get that hat off his head just to make sure its Albus. I just can't believe."

Slowly everyone composed their selves and the Headmistress took the hat off Albus as he walked to the Slytherin table, people did start clapping but it was a little too late. The look of shock on James face was apparent, he teased Albus saying he might be in Slytherin, he did not really believe it though. Soon after the crowd was down to just a few and then she was next right after Dominique was sitting with the hat on her head, it called out Gryfinndor and all was right in Rose's mind, she would get up there and the same thing would happen for her. Boy was she wrong!

"Rose Weasley." Professor McGonagall called out, Rose approached, trying her best not to trip over her own feet. The headmistress smiled at her as she sat. The hat hardly touched her head as it called out Slytherin just as it had for Malfoy. Rose couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Did she really just hear that old, rotting hat say she would be in Slytherin house? McGonagall seemed shocked too because Rose had to remove the hat and hand it to her. Rose walked with her head bowed to her table with all eyes on her like it had been when Albus did the same only minutes ago, some people clapped but she knew what most people were thinking, "Did Albus Potter and Rose Weasley get put into Slytherin?"

How people view Slytherin now and how people looked at them when her parents were in school was different but still it was a jaded house. Known for rotten wizards and witches and parents who still thought their kids were better. The house of bullies and snuck up prats. No one said who wasn't in Slytherin said good things about them. But Rose did realize there was a reason she was in this house. She wanted to know the reason, partly she was curious, and partly she was scared. As fear flooded Rose of how she could be Slytherin material, she then remembered her parents. And that was her start to Hogwarts and not a day has gone by since then that she thought she made her parents, more so her father, proud of her.

Slowly coming back to reality after thinking about her Sorting, she realized Malfoy was looking at her as they entered through the large wooden doors of the Great Hall. He had a puzzled look on his face, he was trying to read her expression she supposed. So she stuck her tongue out him and then smiled.

"Haha very funny, what were you thinking about? Sometimes you get this look on your face and its a mix of emotions. Sadness, anger, wanting, and then at the end you look defeated." Malfoy said questioningly not wanting to upset with his comment. Scorpius understood why Rose worried about her parents thought, he did too but not about things he couldn't change.

Rose plucked up the courage to tell him, she did however lower her head in shame as she spoke, "I was thinking about our Sorting." She mumbled embarrassed with herself.

They reached their table, Scorpius nor Rose wanted start getting into a deep conversation so as she sat, he leaned in and whispered to her they could talk about it later when they went to see the stars. Rose started to gather food on her plate while making idle small talk. Albus talked about practice and Lena. Her good friend, Eloise Ashwin who happened to be Scorpius' cousin, started chatting to her about the upcoming events.

"So are you excited for the Halloween Ball?" Eloise asked excitement ringing in her voice.

Rose wasn't in the mood to talk about the ball but indulged Eloise. "Yea, I'm excited enough. I wish I could figure out what I want to wear." Rose responded.

"Don't you care about who you will go with? I know I really want," Eloise got in closer to Rose to whisper "your cousin to ask me."

Rose didn't want to be the one to tell Eloise, Albus was seeing Lena. And if she had to tell her, she was going to do somewhere where Eloise get as upset as she wanted. Eloise was a drama queen, Rose always said Scorpius and Eloise shared that trait. Scorpius wasn't truly over dramatic, Rose just loved to annoy him.

"Well, I have been informed no one will ever ask me out at this school for fear of being tortured by my younger brother and cousins. And honestly if they are afraid of that it probably wasn't meant to be." Rose stated.

"Oh, so somebody told about the threats and the nicknames I presume? Also let me take a shot in the dark and say it was a darling cousin of mine?" Eloise joked. Eloise did looked worried though, she didn't want Rose to be upset with her for not telling her. But Eloise didn't want Rose to worry about something else.

"Well, I guess there are worse things to be known as than untouchable Hogwarts virgin." Rose said smiling at Eloise. At that moment they both were thinking of Amber Brightmore who was willing to sleep with almost anyone in Hogwarts. Unfortunately Rose and Eloise both felt shame from that because their stupid cousins, Albus and Scorpius, had slept with Amber. Amber also tried to kiss Rose's younger brother, Hugo, just because Scorpius was giving Rose more attention in Potions when they were partners. Amber was known as the Hogwarts slag. Now while they were others that were on the slag list, Amber was number 1.

Eloise and Rose stood, gathering their belonging as the unspeakable walks up to them, the unspeakable being Amber. Surprisingly enough Amber is in Gryfinndor but Rose thinks the Sorting Hat took her need to run big mouth as courage.

"So Weasley, aren't you just so jealous that tonight I will be with Scorpius and you can't have him all to yourself." Amber drawled.

Rose scoffed at her, "Oh yes, you know I'm so jealous that you will spend meaningless time with a boy to which you don't even know his middle name."

Rose rolled her eyes and got a little sick to her stomach, just thinking of sleeping with a guy who middle name she didn't know. Or parents she had never met gave her chills. At times when she really thought of Amber's life, she had quite a sad one. This was a time when Rose did however feel that she herself was happy that she didn't need a man to feel value in herself as not the case with Amber.

"Everyone knows Scorpius' middle name, it's Draco." Amber said confidently.

Scorpius came up behind her and start to speak, "Actually, it's Hyperion. Don't worry though, I will forgive for not remembering everything about me, I know you don't that much space in between your ears."

Scorpius sauntered out, as Amber's jaw dropped. Eloise and Rose walked out of the Great Hall and right down to the Slytherin common room. Rose had to finish her Potions essay before it was time to go to the forest. Rose went up stairs and grabbed her books and other accoutrements. Bringing them downstairs she saw Eloise sitting waiting for her at their favorite spot into front of the fire. The reason why Rose is studying while Eloise did her nails was Rose liked to have assignments done earlier and she took more courses. She started working diligently, she pretty much knew what she was trying to say, her essay was about Draught of Living Death. She knew her mother had some problems with this potion and that Uncle Harry did not. She knew of this because once her parents and Uncle Harry were talking about school and how Uncle Harry never beat her mom except in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. So she knew they would doing this potion and had the foresight after her uncle how he made it correctly. This essay was just about the effects and such, soon she would have to start making it in class.

Eloise try to talk to her quite a number of times but Rose rebuffed her. She finally finished as she looked up to see what time it was, Scorpius walked into the common room. And he saw her looking up, he motioned for her to follow him to now just leave the common room as quickly as he came in. Eloise had left before Rose finished her essay to go to sleep like a normal student would. Rose walked through the entrance to the common room, Malfoy was leaning against the wall outside smirking. Rose was a little taken aback, now she was use to that look she saw it quite offer. She was unsure of why he was wearing it now though. But it was a Malfoy signature, sometimes he just want to look like more a prat so the smirk was essential.

"What is the need for that look?" Rose asked, her face mocked the smirk Malfoy wore.

"Oh, you mean my smirk. The need for it is now we are alone and we are going to talk. About your look and why you keeping thinking things that happen years ago." Malfoy continued "But we will do that in the forest, we have to go before anyone see us."

Rose groaned, she did not want to talk about anything. She wanted not to think, maybe she could distract Malfoy. It couldn't be that hard to do.

**Author's Note: The aging of these characters is a little off, now J.K. Rowling has never said how old everyone of the next generation is. But if you are nerd like me, you try to figure it and look at she spaced other children like the Weasley, such Ron, Ginny, George. Then you would have somewhat decided what you thought. I don't think the aging would truly be this way. I thought it make the story have more to it though I want more people Rose's age in school and then James as well. Also I know J.K. Rowling said McGonagall would too old to be headmistress but Dumbledore was over a hundred so I wanted to use her because I like her.**


	3. Chapter Three

Rose and Scorpius ventured down the corridors, not speaking in fear of being caught out of bed. They were on their way to a secret passage out of the castle, it had been built by students a few years after the second war. There were more secret passages but this one was the closer to their dorms and led them right where they needed to go.

They approached a great tapestry hanging on the wall, if you were to just pull it up there is nothing but a blank stone wall behind it. You have to tap certain bricks in a pattern and then say _Dissendium_. A passage opens up leading you to a staircase that you climb up to whichever floor you choose. When you get to ground level, there are two doors either to go outside into the grounds or into the first floor of the castle.

They climbed in silence knowing if any teacher or prefect were to walk by the walls of which they were climbing behind they would hear talking. Even just with doing this simple routine Rose felt better. Knowing that the pressure was off and no one could ask anymore of her. Well except Scorpius, he did say wanted to talk after all. Unlike others though Rose know Scorpius didn't judge her. And he knew if Rose didn't talk about it, she was explode at one point.

Finally they reached the ground floor and pull the door to the grounds open. The air was cool and crisp even for being just the end of September. Rose pulled her sweater close to her body as she stepped out onto the grass. Malfoy followed closely behind her as they walked to the Forbidden Forrest. Rose was hoping Hagrid wasn't awake or he couldn't see them. Not that he would get them into any trouble but he would not let them in the forest.

As they continued to stride through the grounds, their steps fell into sync with one another but Rose was still ahead. But that was Rose, as strange as it, always in control, leading the way and taking charge. Not because she liked it that way but because she felt like she couldn't trust anyone else doing it and if something went wrong it was her fault. She would rather blame herself than anyone else.

Malfoy finally spoke as the forest came into view, "Did your mother ever tell you a story about having detention in the forest with my father?" he asked.

Rose knew not of this because her mother would never speak about having detention. She just shook her head and said, "No, she never did. But I assume you know the story, so let's hear it."

"From what my father told me, he found out Hagrid had a dragon. Your parents and uncle were going to give it some people, my father got the book with where and when. He got caught out of bed and got detention as did your mother and uncle. As well as Professor Longbottom. They all had to go in the forest with Hagrid looking for what was killing the unicorns. Turns out it was Voldemort." He explained.

Rose couldn't believe it, she knew her parents got into trouble in school but this was incredulous. She wouldn't have been so appalled by it if her parents were like Uncle Harry. He knew his kids would make mistakes and get in trouble but he gave them guidance and advice. Not the pressure to be perfect and never get into trouble, if Rose had that happen in her first year she wouldn't be here to tell the tale.

"No wonder I hadn't heard that story before. Voldemort was in the forest though? Good grief, I thank Merlin everyday we don't have to deal with him like our parents did." Rose murmured. As she said it she thought of what a different life she would have had if she lived during that time.

"Just think we would have hated each other just like our parents." Continued Scorpius.

He had just said of course what Rose had been thinking, he had a habit of doing that especially when it was something she didn't say on purpose. She couldn't fathom her time at Hogwarts without being close with Malfoy. When they were alone and not bickering, Scorpius made her feel more at ease. He knew her, all the good, bad and in between. She was good enough for him, he never expected more from her than she could give. And even thought right now she could feel that way, somehow she seemed to forget it in her stressed out times.

"Mhm and wouldn't that have been a tragedy? You wouldn't have gotten to know darling little me, without who your life would be so dull." Rose joked.

Scorpius didn't reply or say anything to the contrary, he just nodded.

Then they were at the forest, they had been walking by just the moonlight but now would need their wands for light. Rose and Scorpius pulled out their wands and said _Lumos_. They started in the forest watching their feet and following path they had stuck to for years.

Being in the forest was wonderful, it was beautiful and quiet, at least the area where they were was. There had never been beasts seen in this part from their knowledge. But still the prospect frighten Rose a little bit. She, of course, knew spells to defend herself but if one really wanted to it could finish them off.

Finally they reached the spot Rose had found so many years ago. The forest floor was clear of large roots breaking free from the earth so it didn't hurt to lie down. There was a break in the mass of trees so you could see the moon shining down and the stars in the sky. Rose loved being able to see the stars, she had learned about them in classes and when she was small her mother would read her Muggle fairytales with shooting stars. She had longed to see one ever since but never had. According to the Muggles if you wished on a shooting star, your wish would come true.

Silence hung in the air as Scorpius and Rose started to sit down and get comfortable. Scorpius knew he should let Rose start to unwind before starting in on her. He knew Rose in a way most people didn't and he knew she needed to talk out what was bugging her. Even though it would be the same thing as every other damn time. Scorpius had only met Rose's parents on a few fleeting occasions but he had a firm opinion formed. He should tell Rose just to snap her out of her craziness with her parents but it wouldn't work. She loved them and when Rose loves someone, she loves them to a fault.

Malfoy sat with his back up against one of the few trees near and Rose laid down on her back with her head propped up on Malfoy's thigh. Her long auburn curls were sprawled out over Scorpius lap, and he twirled pieces in his fingers absentmindedly. Rose felt her entire body relax as she stared up into the sky.

This was their routine when they were here, to just be there for each other and listen. Where all the walls they each had up with everyone came down, Scorpius didn't need to have the tough Malfoy facade up. Scorpius was different from his father, softer in ways, he wasn't a bully or a bigot. He just had some of the edge Draco did in his school days.

The time passed slowly and the only thing that changed was the breeze. But finally after a while Malfoy gave a gentle tug to Rose's hair and that was the sign it was time to talk. Oh joy of joys!

"Can't we wait just a little longer before going over the same things?" Rose proposed.

"Nope, Rosie. We have been here for an hour and half so time to talk. Now shall I start and assume that I know what is going on or would you like to just tell me?" Scorpius rebuffed.

Just as Rose was about to responded, Malfoy cut her off, "And just remember not to lie. I feel as though our friendship should be as open and honest as possible." Malfoy said half serious, half joking.

Rose had sat up and was just looking at Scorpius. If he knew so bloody much why didn't he just tell her what is and then say the same things as always. She knew he was only trying to help her in the end but he didn't understand. And with that thought she decided that would a good jumping off place.

"Scorpius, you just don't understand it. And how can you? You are all your mummy and daddy ever wanted you to be." Rose started. "You don't know how to is to have your parents just look at you with disappointment. I'm not perfect like they want."

Scorpius was taken a back for a moment but then composed himself. "You're right. And don't get that look because I said that, doesn't mean I agree with you." He paused, wanting to make sure what he said next came out correctly

"My parents are happy with who I am but I'm not who I am because of them." Scorpius stated and got a confused face from Rose.

He continued "I am the person I want to be, and if my parents didn't like it, then screw them. You are going to go places in your life and if your parents can't be proud of that then forget them. I know it's not easy but you have to do it, because you are driving yourself mad. And you aren't perfect but who even said you had to be?"

Rose frowned, she knew he wouldn't get it, how could he? And just then some of her parents Gryffindor courage came out, and she said something she had thought for years. "I just want someone to proud of me." She had her head down ashamed even as she was saying it. "And as for being perfect no one has ever said but their actions screamed it."

Scorpius tilted her head up, looking her dead in the eye as he spoke, "I'm proud of you, Rose." And then the mood shifted, "And you should damn well know that." He proclaimed.

He seemed angry with her now for some reason. She cared what Scorpius thought but just because he thought one thing doesn't mean that it trump her family's thoughts. But then Rose slowed down and really thought. If I am good enough for one person, can't that be enough for now?

As if he had read her mind, he came closer and put his arm around her waist and spoke up again. "Rose, everyone see things differently, it's all about perception. Most of the time the people who are looking at us see what they think us to be. Not who we are."

Scorpius paused he wasn't sure how far to take this but decided who gives a damn, he'll say whatever he pleases.

"But I have seen you when you are crying, on the edge of breaking, won't let anyone close to you because you don't need someone to take care you. I have been with you in the morning after you woke up, no patience cursing the day. Sleep still heavy in your eyes and your voice, your hair is a mess. And I think that the girl that I see is pretty close to the one you do, I just like her more."

Rose was taken a back, she just didn't know what to say. He was right, it wouldn't change everything but it changed something. And they both knew it not that either would lead on to that though.

Rose just sighed, and suddenly she felt knackered. She just leaned in and hugged Scorpius. And then whispered, "You're right, I know you are. I want to change the way I think about it. And I'm going try to, but for right now I am ready for bed."

Scorpius felt Rose shift to get up and he held her close. Whispering "We can leave in a minute after you relax again. I don't want to have you leaving here all worked up and then we will have to come back again." He said with a smirk on this face.

Rose tilted her head back up and stared into the twinkling sky, and as she was so absorbed in it, Scorpius was looking right at her. Suddenly she gasped, and squirming all over the place.

"Did you see that? Did you?" Rose exclaimed.

Scorpius had no idea what she was talking about since hadn't been looking up. Then he got an idea, what Rose was always looking for in the sky. A shooting star. Not that it couldn't have someone sending sparks into the sky. But he decided to let believe what she wanted to.

"Yes, I saw it. Now you have to make your wish." He whispered to her.

And with the biggest smile on her face that is just what Rose did.


	4. Chapter Four

Rose awoke the next morning feeling like she had slept for the longest time, that she may have even overslept for class. She felt herself start to worry but as she heard the hustle and bustle of her dorm mates she knew she hadn't missed anything.

She wasn't a morning person and now that her brain was awake the noise seemed like it was growing. She pulled her blanket over her head to let her wake up to the best of her ability slowly and peacefully.

Her thoughts drifted back to last night.

The trip back up to the castle with Scorpius was uneventful, the silence hung in the air between the two. But neither try anything to change it, the trek up to the castle felt as though it would continue on for miles. Their limbs were heavy and their eye lids were drooping, begging to be closed and then sleep could wash over them.

When they finally made it back to the common room, they went their separate ways, only murmuring a goodnight. Rose had quickly done her pre bedtime necessities. It wasn't like she could to bed without brushing her teeth, Grandfather Granger would have a fit if he heard of that.

Finally she got to climb into her bed, too tired to even read those fairytales Mother always had. Tonight, she felt the magic of the fairytales in her life and that was so much better.

Someone plopped down next to her on the bed. And started bouncing and singing, the sound was muffled from the blanket but Rose knew it was Eloise. Her best friend and one of the cheeriest people even in the morning.

"It's time to get up and face the day, sweet pea." Eloise said in a sing song voice.

Rose sat up and groaned, she would rather face her pillow for the day but that wasn't an option. She looked at Eloise, fully dressed and waiting for her to go down to The Great Hall.

Rose got out of bed, walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed her uniform. Then laid it out on the bed, she took her toiletries and started for the bathroom, which was right across the hall. She hopped into the shower, and finally felt somewhat awake. In the morning Rose was all about how can I do this quickly so she washed her face and brushed her teeth in the shower.

She grabbed her towel, dried off and started back across the hall. Some girls were very private and would take their clothes in the bathroom, getting dressed in the stalls. Most of the time Rose's dorm mates were gone so it didn't matter. Plus Rose didn't have a problem with changing in front of girls she had slept in the same room with for six years.

Back in the room, Eloise was the only one there and started babbling about Albus. Rose pulled on her bra and panties. Nothing too special there, she figured if she was the only one seeing them she liked the cute ones better than the uncomfortable ones. Plus Rose in her opinion did not have the backside for a thong.

"So, how did things go last night in the forest? I still can't believe that is where you get relaxed, you are quite strange sometimes Posie." Eloise said.

Posie was just another form of Rosie, of course Eloise knew Rosie wasn't Rose's favorite nickname. So Posie was obviously a step up, but Rose did call Eloise Louise so maybe it was fair.

Thinking of the whole nickname thing made Rose realize she has quite a few. Some much more pleasant than others. Princess was one from her childhood that has come back to bite her. People already said the whole Slytherin Princess thing but her cousin, Albus and Malfoy just added to it.

"Rose, did you hear me? How were things?" Eloise inquired.

"Things were good. Really good actually. I feel very relaxed from it." Rose stated.

Eloise was curious why things went really well but decided not to ask if Rose wanted to tell her she would. Rose had been really excited about seeing a shooting star and had told Eloise about wanting to see one. But she wanted to keep it to herself, it was still so special and felt magical.

Rose knew it was kind of silly to think seeing a shooting star was magical. Muggles saw them all the time and so had wizards. She went to school in a castle and learned magic here but it felt different with this.

She had move over to the mirror and started putting styling crème into her to tame her curls. And then started to apply some makeup, Rose didn't need a lot of makeup but she liked it. She had felt like she could express herself with it in ways.

Eloise knew Rose liked not to talk when she got ready so she had started flipping through The Daily Prophet. She pulled on her skirt and button up her top, and finished with her tie.

They had potions today which meant Rose didn't need to bring her bag or robe to the Hall. She did most days because walking back to the dungeons after breakfast took too long but Potions was down here too. It was a joy not having to tote those things with her.

The robes were Rose least favorite thing about the uniform, they were heavy and made everyone look dumpy. And that was the point, with all these teenagers going to school together the more clothes on at all times the better.

"Okay Elle, let's go face the day." Rose said cheerfully.

She slipped into her black heels as they walked out the door. Everyone thought Rose was just trying to be showy with her shoes but really it was so she didn't seem so tiny. Even with her shoes on she was still shorter than Eloise and with the boys she was still towered over.

Plus they were cute, it wasn't like they made her get to classes any slower. She was actually a quite clumsy person, that coming from her father, but in heels she was much more graceful. As a lady should be, according to Scorpius' grandmere, Narcissa.

They made their way up to The Great Hall, the corridors were empty, most students got to breakfast early to see friends before class. Being a six year Rose realized a long time ago sleeping was more important, she could see her friends in the common room later. Plus, Rose wasn't a big breakfast person, she just wasn't hungry in the morning.

Finally getting out of the cold air of the dudgeons, they were upon The Great Hall. The rules of Hogwarts had changed a little bit, to try to help work against rivalry and hatred between houses. You could sit at which even table you wanted during the non formal meals, but Rose and Eloise loved the Slytherin table so that is where they sat.

As they sat they realized they were entering dangerous territory, with Albus and Scorpius arguing over which Quidditch team was better, Puddlemere United or Chudley Canons. Everyone knew the Canons weren't that great, normally coming last in the league. But for some reason Albus loved them, just like Rose's dad.

Per usual they got bought into this debate, even though Eloise didn't know a thing about Quidditch. She would side with Albus though, of course.

"Rose, Elle don't you agree that the Canons are really going to come back this year?" Albus asked with vigor.

Rose rolled her eyes, he sounded just like her dad. And with a sigh she broke the news softly to Albus. "They have been last in the league for years, Al. When are you going to give it a rest? At least Puddlemere has decent chances."

Huffing Albus started, "Oh of course you would side with Scorpius. What would your father think Rose?" Albus asked, not realizing Rose had done enough to let her father down without adding dislikes Canons to the list.

"So let's someone else opinion, Eloise who do you think is better?" Albus asked.

The glee was clear on Eloise's face that she was getting attention from Albus so she squeaked, "I'm sure the Canons are going to do swell this year."

"See someone here has good taste." Albus said.

"Obviously not, she does fancy an idiot after all." Malfoy mumbled under his breath.

Rose heard him though and gave him a small kick under the table. She started to put eggs on her plate as well as mixed fruit. The conversation continued on the subject of Quidditch but became more pleasant because they now spoke of Slytherin winning the House cup.

Slytherin had won the House cup last year, Albus had become their captain and his brother had left Hogwarts so the Gryffindor team wasn't as great.

Rose picked at her eggs as the boys spoke about different tactics. She felt like someone was looking at her though so she peered up. Scorpius had a curious look on his face.

"Why do you eat those? I can tell you don't like them." Malfoy stated.

He was talking about the eggs, he was right, she didn't like them. But her mother always got on her about needing more protein so this had to do. A few years ago Rose had stopped eating meat, she decided she wanted to decrease the number of deaths she was responsible for.

Everyone acted like she was out of her tree for it but she thought it made complete sense and stuck to her guns.

"You know why I eat them, I need the protein. If it was to me I wouldn't but you know my mother has a thing about it and has my brother check up on me." Rose said pointedly.

Scorpius made a face and shook his head. "Oh Princess, I thought we talked about things changing."

"Yea, speaking of change you keep it up your face may look different the next time you see a mirror." Said Rose with quite a smile on her face.

"So, today we have Potions with Slughorn. Not too bad, I think we are starting a new potion. I wish we had that book my dad talked about that way it would be a breeze." Albus said changing subject quite well.

"I think we may be starting Amortentia soon, but we have to finish learning about Draught of Living Death first." Rose stated as she worked on her fruit.

Scorpius groaned, "That is a more difficult one then. Damn it."

Everyone looked confused, like Draco before him Scorpius was excellent at Potions even better than Rose at some. But that's why they were partners.

Scorpius gave them a look like they were out of their tree. "I don't think Amortentia will be hell to make, I just don't want to take all those notes for it. I had 20 inches for Draught of Living Death." He complained.

Rose rolled her eyes, the boys loved to complain about taking notes. They tried to make copies of hers most of the time, but Rose wouldn't let them. She knew they would pay no attention in class then and if they didn't write it themselves they would forget by just reading it.

Second year, Herbology, boys ditched class and begged Rose to just let them make copies off her notes because they had too many things to catch up on besides rewriting notes on some stupid plant.

But it in the end they had a surprise test on the stupid plant. The boys hadn't read the notes and flunked. Now Rose wasn't happy they failed but it was their own faults. Then though they had the gall to say it was her fault. So never again would that happen.

"Don't even bring that damn test up, Rose." Scorpius said as if he had read her mind.

"Then don't complain about taking the notes, Mister." Rose said, sticking up her tongue after.

"I swear the maturity level of two always surprises me." Eloise stated.

And by that comment she earned faces made at her by Rose and Scorpius.

Since they all had class together, they had waited to go down together. Rose finished her fruit and they filed out The Hall.

Walking down the corridors back to the Common Room was an uneventful trip. They sometimes like to yell at the kids getting into trouble and pretend to be Prefects. Just for kicks, they never made a kid cry, just a little scared.

They had all been offered the position of Prefects. Rose and Scorpius got asked first but both turned it down. The reason their parents heard was I want to focus on getting Head Boy/Girl. Really they didn't want to have to patrol all over. And that is why Albus and Eloise said no too, no one wants to walk all over the castle.

Rose didn't want to go to the Common Room, she just wanted to go to Potions and get a good table before the Gryffindors got there. And then an idea hit her.

"If you both were good gentlemen you would go get our books for us." Rose stated.

Most boys would have replied with oh no we can't get up the staircase. Malfoy and Potter though had found a way around that. If you walk up staircase with a group of girls the stairs don't notice you, so you can go up.

"Ha, and what if there are no girls going up and we don't get your books. You would have a fit, Eloise and Albus should just go get a table and we can get the books." Malfoy retorted.

Rose was mad, had she not just made it clear she didn't want to go? Uh whatever, maybe she could trip Scorpius for payback. And this way Albus and Elle could spend some time talking. But still it was annoying they had to get their table every time because her cousins thought it was funny to take their seats.

"Alright you two go ahead and get seats, we will be right there." Rose declared. "Oh, and get a table in the front too."

"Oh, yes of course. We want Rosie to be able to see, she can't in the back over all the big people." Scorpius said smirking.

And that statement earned a smack from Rose.

**Author's Note:** I have finally figured out a plan for where I want this story to go and how I want get there. So I'm excited about that, let me know what you think so far. And thank you for reading. :]


	5. Chapter Five

As Albus and Eloise started to walk in the direction of the Potions classroom, Rose and Scorpius hadn't moved an inch. Malfoy was smirking at getting Rose worked up and Rose was glaring at him.

She was trying to figure out whether it would be a good idea to try to smack him again now or wait till later. As she weighed the options in her head, Malfoy started laughing.

Rose snapped her head up to look at him, "And what do you think is so funny, huh?"

Malfoy didn't respond to her question, he just laughed harder. And he also was doing some of the embarrassing things people do when they laugh too hard. Such as pointing at whatever is funny, they hit their leg, and the best is when they are laughing so hard no sound comes out at all.

"You are acting like a nutter. Can we please just calm down to go get the books?" Rose asked cautiously.

Scorpius didn't laugh like this very often and when he did it was normally at Rose. And this time was no exception. Scorpius had always thought she was funny when she was mad but this time was one of the best.

He pulled himself together a bit and responded to her "I'm not acting like a nutter, I am just simply amused by you."

Rose had a look of confusion, "By me? I didn't do anything amusing, Malfoy."

"Oh yes, you did. You got angry. Which is great because you get really red, scrunch up your face and somehow get your hair to be a mess. And this time you had jump to hit me. Which just reminds me of how little and weak you are." Malfoy said smirking.

All of that was true but he was saying to get under her skin, as it would. Especially about her being small. Rose Weasley was one of, if not the, shortest girls in their class. That was probably why she was so feisty, just to show she was still one to mess with.

"Oh don't you dare! Not everyone can be gigantic like you. Sorry, I don't want to tower over everyone." Rose said anger in her voice.

"Kitten, you are such a girl. And a dramatic one at that, I might add. You do realize I'm not gigantic, most of the blokes in your family are this tall. Whereas you are the smallest of the women." Scorpius stated trying to suppress his laughter.

"Whatever! We have to go get the books. This is all your fault, if anyone asks." Declared Rose as she began stomping to the Common Room.

Scorpius trailed behind her so she couldn't see him smirking. She was easy to rile up, according to his father, Draco, in school her father, Ron, had been the same way. Just have to know what buttons to push to make them go.

Not that Scorpius did it with malice intent as his father had in the past. It was just amusing and Rose was cute when she was flustered. Plus, she always stalked off huffing and puffing so he got to look at her ass.

He was a teenage boy and yes, Rose was his good friend but that doesn't mean he was blind to the fact she was attractive. They were friends not family, he could look if he wanted.

Rose didn't turn around once, she couldn't believe he had the nerve. Well yes, she did believe it but still. She shouldn't let herself get vexed over it, that's what he liked but she couldn't help it. She was just emotional, sensitive and just a little bit over dramatic.

They reached the Common Room, darted inside and raced up the stairs. Rose grabbed her bag and robe as well as Eloise's. Rose didn't think about having to carry both of the robes since they were quite heavy along with the books.

When she reached the Common Room, Scorpius wasn't back down yet, he was probably taking his grand old time. She decided to wait a minute, as she waited she put on her robe to have less to carry.

Scorpius sauntered down the stairs, his robe already on and from what she could see he left Albus'. She was sure it was done purposely, boys loved to take the Mickey out of each other and pull pranks.

Now it didn't seem like a big deal, oh he left his robe big whoop. But Albus was a big baby about the cold, even more than Rose. She almost wanted to go get herself, just so she wouldn't have to listen him complain.

But they were running late so Albus could freeze, it wasn't worth her getting in trouble. She shot Malfoy a disapproving look.

"You do know in the end you will be annoyed more than him, right?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and asked, "How so?"

Rose didn't know if that was Malfoy being a smart ass or not. So she responded, "He will bitch and moan all of Potions about being cold. But in the end you will get chafed because of his whining."

"Hmm, well I guess I will just have to tune him out like I do you."

Rose rolled her eyes, Malfoy was in one of his moods. He had more mood swings than any other bloke she knew. But that was Malfoy, she supposed she would just be get teased today.

Making their way out of the out of the passage back into the corridor. Rose knew they were cutting it close but they were so close to the classroom. Professor Slughorn would probably let them get off too, Scorpius and Rose were at the top of the class and in his Slug Club.

They reached the door and Scorpius yanked it wide open, he stood aside holding it for Rose to walk through. No one could deny Malfoy had impeccable manners and he made excellent use of them. If his grandmere and mother hear of anything less they would have a fit.

Rose had gotten quite close to both of them over the years. Narcissa had said on many different occasions that she wished she would realized what was important when Draco was a boy. That wasn't about blood and the fact they acted in such a way just made them look awful.

Thankfully Mr. Malfoy was quite different than how he was described in his school days.

He had been polite and even sociable to Rose whenever she saw him. He had the part of Malfoy Manor where her mother had been tortured completely redone.

Rose stepped into the classroom just as the bell rang, Malfoy walked right into trying to rush in.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy I was beginning to wonder where you two were." Slughorn boomed across the classroom. "Take your seats, I just need to grab one thing I have seem to forgot from my office."

Across the room sat a gang of Gryffindors, one of which her cousin, Dominique. Who just so happen to be making surly comments about them being late.

"But of course he is going to let them get away with it. They are his favorites after all." She remarked loudly.

Rose shuffled over to the table where Albus and Eloise sat. Rose put her bag down and walked around to give Eloise her robe and bag. And she was walk to her sit Eloise gave her arm and gave her a hug. Malfoy followed behind and as he reached the table turned to the Dominique.

"We all know none of the teachers like you because you are a foul bitch. And you are a stupid bint as well which is why you are jealous of Rose." Malfoy stated the distain obvious in his voice.

Dominique and he had never got off well, she had a huge crush on Malfoy from the moment she saw him on the train. Rose knew of it and when Dominique was picking on her for being sorting into Slytherin, she told Malfoy. Scorpius embarrassed her about it, since she didn't like Rose or Malfoy.

Not that Dominique and Rose would get along well without the Malfoy thing. They were two completely different people, not sharing any similar thought or opinion. Rose contributed that to Dominique not having anything in that blonde head of hers.

"Me jealous of Rose? Ha, my parents aren't ashamed to have me as a daughter, I don't think Rose could say. " Dominique asserted with an evil smile on her face.

She had figured out that subject was a sore spot for Rose. So she took a knife, stabbed her there and twisted it just for good measure. Rose ignored what Dominique said, thinking of the night before and what Scorpius had talked to her about.

"Oh yea, I'm sure they wouldn't be at all. Who wouldn't be proud of a girl who attacks her own cousin?" Albus injected.

Dominique huffed and was preparing to say something in reply to Albus but Professor Slughorn came back to the classroom.

"Okay now that everyone is seated, I would like you all to hand forward your essays." Slughorn blared.

Rose pulled her essay out of her bag, and started to speed read the parchment one last time. As the table from the back handed their papers to the front, Malfoy flicked Rose when they were ready to be taken up.

Rose walked the scrolls of parchment from the left side of the classroom up to the professor's desk.

"Thank you for bringing them up, my dear." Slughorn said beaming at her.

Rose smiled at the Potions master, she really liked him as a teacher.

Slughorn leaned across the desk a bit to whisper, "Will you, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter stay after class? I have something to discuss with you."

"Sure, Professor." Rose responded.

She wasn't worried about being in trouble, she might have been if he wanted to see just her and Scorpius. But he wanted to see Albus too, which meant he was probably having one of his parties and wanted to talk to them about it.

Rose made her way back to the table and lean over to Malfoy, he was talking to Albus. They were arguing that Malfoy should give Albus his robe and how Scorpius would pay for making him freeze. She began poked Malfoy in the arm until he was done talking.

"Yes sweetheart, whatever do you need?" He said in a cheeky tone.

"Well darling, Slughorn wants to see us after class to talk." She knew Albus could hear her so she added, "And you too, you great lump."

Albus nodded at her, as Eloise sighed and rolled her eyes. She have never been invited to one of Slughorn's parties, Rose tried to tell her they were right boring. Eloise knew she said that to make feel better though.

Slughorn started again, "So now that you have researched Draught of the Living Death, it's time to make it. Get out your textbooks, and follow the instructions written on the black board."

He collected the essays and retreated back to his office to grade them. This left them unwatched, as sixth years the professor hoped they could be civil to each other and work properly. This didn't always happen.

"Look like we will be able to work in partners today. I was nervous to have to make this potion alone, it sounds complicated." Eloise proclaimed.

Rose pulled her textbook from her bag as the other did the same. She and Scorpius were on the same side of the table so they would be making the potions together.

"Why don't you boys go get the cauldrons, knives and such and we will go get the ingredients." Proposed Rose as she began to get up.

"Rose, do you want me to be stabbed? I thought you cared about me more than that." Scorpius said making his eyes large with fake fear.

Rose chuckled as she heard her cousin say he would deserve being stabbed.

She scanned the list, taking mental notes of what they needed. She and Eloise made their way to the supply cupboard.

"So you remember what we need to get, right?" Eloise asked turning to look at Rose.

Rose listed off the things they needed, and they started to collect them. They had been the first group to be ready so no one else was pushing past them to get their things.

With her arms full Rose was hoping not to fall getting back to the table. Now everyone was up shoving past and Rose had been known to somehow end up on the floor.

She was clumsy, end of story there, her father had been the same way. He didn't fall as much as she did but Rose attributed that to the fact he was much larger than she.

The table was right in front of her, she started organizing the ingredients as Malfoy had already laid all the equipment. Scorpius reached over and grabbed some of the sea salt. He measured it out and added to a breaker full of water.

"Do you want to cut the bean or shall I?" He asked sounding cocky, he knew the bean was hard to get juice out of so that meant she couldn't do.

"No, I'll do it. Get started chopping the Valerian roots." Rose stated.

She knew from Uncle Harry you should crush the bean not cut it. Albus had already started to do this so it seemed he had asked his father for advice as Rose had.

They worked quietly, most of the time in the Potions they would have time to talk in the end if they work well. Everyone at her table agree they wanted to get a good grade rather than gab.

Rose and Scorpius' potion was almost finished, they had just let it sit for two minutes. Now they just added a small piece of Valerian root and the potion turned a pale pink color.

Scorpius let out a sigh of relief, Rose relaxed her shoulders and pulled down her hair. She had put it into a bun so it would be out of the way. She ran her fingers through her hair and then walked to get a phial as well as a cork. She grabbed one for Eloise too.

She _scourgifed_ her hands and filled the phial with their potions. Scorpius had just returned with a label and was writing their initials upon it.

Then Scorpius emptied the cauldron with a flick off his wand as well as cleaned it. He then returned to the shelf along with the other items.

Albus and Eloise just finishing it up, as Eloise was putting their potions in a phial she began talking.

"So, it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be but it didn't take such a long time. Well, at least now we can chat." She said smiling widely at Rose.

Rose smiled back, thinking how lucky she was to have Eloise as her friend. Rose got along with the other Slytherin sixth year girls just fine but Eloise was who she had been closest with.

Others in the class were finishing up, and soon Professor Slughorn came back into the classroom.

"Almost all done I see, very well. I am excited to see how you all performed." He said grinning, "If you are finished please bring up your phials and make sure they are labeled."

Eloise said she would take up the phials, so that left Rose sitting listening to the boys speak of Quidditch again. Class wasn't over for a good while so she assumed Slughorn would make them write about making the potion now.

As just as Rose thought Slughorn then stated they needed to write six inches about making the potion, they could do now or for homework.

Rose pulled out some parchment and began to write.


End file.
